


The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon : côté Hétalia

by Akebonomimichan



Series: The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites histoires à partir de prompts lancés sur LJ sur The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon de ishime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/gifts).



> Je réponds à des prompts et j'en donne sur : http://ishime.livejournal.com/108557.html  
> N'hésitez pas à venir participer au The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon d'ishime à l'adresse juste au-dessus.
> 
> Premier prompt : Hétalia - RussieAmérique - Le stylo de l'espace à 12 millions de dollars VS les crayons à papier  
> Voici le lien vers une petite histoire sur la course à l'espace dont je devais m'inspirer : http://fr.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090824024007AA5OIjC
> 
> Merci à ishime pour ce prompt génialissime !
> 
> Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

1965 :

« J’ai une annonce importante à vous faire !, s’écria Amérique dès le début de la réunion de l’ONU.

-          Encore… »

Amérique mit un pied sur sa chaise, puis, dans un geste théâtral, il présenta son poing en l’air qui semblait contenir un objet effilé.

« C’est une avancée technologique impressionnante. Vous vous en mordrez les doigts toute votre vie ! C’est le Fisher Space Pen ! Il écrit dans toutes les positions inimaginables…

-          Oh, ça c’est intéressant.

-          France, on ne t’a pas sonné !

-          … Et dans des conditions extrêmes ! J’ai enfin trouvé le moyen d’écrire dans l’espace et sur tous supports ! T’en dis quoi, Russie ? Epaté, vert de jalousie, trop déçu, dégoûté de la vie, en colère, complétement dépassé par les évènements…

-          Surpris, en fait, répondit Russie avec un calme olympien.

-          Surpris !

-          Je ne comprends pas l’utilité d’un tel stylo. »

Amérique partit dans un rire débile tout à fait détestable.

« Je savais que tes astronautes ne savaient pas écrire ! »

Loin de s’offenser de cette énième provocation, Russie garda un petit sourire en coin, comme s’il attendait le moment le plus opportun pour rabattre sa carte maîtresse.

« ça t’a coûté combien ? Juste par curiosité, s’enquit Russie avec une pointe de jubilation dans la voix. 

Sur la défensive, Amérique répondit néanmoins.

« 12 millions de dollars à la NASA ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre.

-          C’est certain que la bêtise n’a pas de prix !, s’en amusa Russie avec des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux.

-          Ne me dis pas que tu m’as doublé sur ce coup-là !

-          On n’a pas les mêmes priorités dans la vie. C’est bien dommage qu’on tu ne sois pas aussi réaliste que moi. Grâce à mon économie exemplaire, j’ai préféré être le premier à envoyer un homme dans l’espace, plutôt que de fabriquer quelque chose de complètement inutile… Ce stylo ne sera célèbre que pour la dépense occasionnée lors de sa confection… Alors qu’on saluera pour toujours mon exploit ! Sans parler de la Lune, tout prochainement.

-          Je savais que tu étais jaloux !

-          De ta démesure et de ton idiotie, jamais !

-          Ah, oui, et c’est quoi ta solution miracle ? Tu as dû bien te rendre compte qu’on ne pouvait pas écrire dans l’Espace avec un stylo !, s’énerva Amérique.

-          Tout simplement un crayon à papier. On peut l’acheter à la supérette du coin pour quelques sous.»

Amérique passa par toutes sortes de couleurs indescriptibles, avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Il grogna quand même :

« Un jour, tu me supplieras pour en acheter. 

-          A ce prix-là, tu rêves, » répondit Russie, histoire d’avoir le dernier mot.

Conscient d’être vaincu et de n’avoir aucune arme valable pour contrer Russie, Amérique s’enferma dans un mutisme bienvenu. Il détestait perdre, il prendrait sa revanche, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Il allait faire du lobbying contre les crayons.

Le début de la réunion fut plus calme que d’habitude parce qu’Amérique, après ce tôlé, n’osa pas se la ramener, malgré des petites piques régulières de Russie pour ramener son agressivité et sa combativité.

Russie avait commencé avec un « tu ne payes pas de mine », il avait continué avec « les meilleurs traits sont des traits de crayon *1», puis il avait réussi à glisser « Et le géographe, ayant ouvert son registre, tailla son crayon. On note d’abord au crayon les récits des explorateurs*2»…

« Et après, on prend un stylo ! Parce que c’est quand même plus pratique !

-          Je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour le papier ! Combien de dollars ?

-          Non, mais ça va pas ? J’utilise du plastique tout comme toi !

-          Je sais, je me faisais juste du souci pour tes futures dépenses… Maintenant que j’y pense : Si ton stylo peut écrire sur tous supports, il va y avoir plein de tags idiots dans tes capsules. »

Russie pencha sa tête sur le côté avec son petit sourire avant d’ajouter :

« La honte !

-          Mes astronautes savent se tenir, contrairement aux tiens !

-          Les miens ont été propulsés au sommet de la gloire, contrairement aux tiens. Ça monterait à la tête de n’importe quel homme !

-          Je serais le premier sur la Lune. Le drapeau américain sur ce sol te narguera de sa suprématie !

-          Je me ferais une joie de planter le drapeau russe avant le tien ! »

Les deux puissances mondiales continuèrent à se lancer des défis dans différents domaines jusqu’à la fin du temps règlementaire de la réunion. Les autres nations se dispersèrent, bien heureuses de ne pas avoir subies de dommages collatéraux.

Comme bien souvent, les deux pays ennemis se retrouvèrent après, pour soi-disant parlementer.

Amérique jouait avec son stylo en tirant la tronche, ce qui amusait beaucoup Russie.

« A quel point ce stylo est extraordinaire ? », demanda Russie avec gentillesse.

Amérique eut un sourire forcé, puis il eut l’air de réfléchir intensément.

Il se rapprocha de Russie avec une sale idée derrière la tête, à n’en point douter.

« Il écrit à des températures comprises entre – 10°C et + 205°Celsius*3…

-          Oh, c’est dommage… Je ne peux pas l’utiliser en Sibérie, le taquina Russie.

-          Ni en Alaska, on est bien d’accord, répondit Amérique en enlevant l’écharpe de Russie. Je trouverais un moyen d’améliorer ses performances…

-          …J’adore te voir jeter l’argent par les fenêtres, alors que tu en as tant besoin pour me vaincre.

-          Ces stylos seront, un jour, célèbres, répliqua Amérique en débarrassant Russie de son manteau.

-          Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?, s’inquiéta Russie en se retrouvant torse nu.

-          Tu savais qu’on pouvait l’utiliser dans toutes les positions ? En haut, en bas, à l’envers…

-          Le crayon aussi ! Amérique, les bêtises les plus courtes sont aussi les plus drôles. »

Amérique se baissa pour poser la pointe de son stylo sur l’une des hanches de Russie qui correspondaient à ses régions les plus chaudes.

« Il peut aussi écrire sur n’importe quel support. »

Amérique écrivit à la vitesse de l’éclair sur la peau de Russie et il se releva avec un sourire satisfait.

Russie soupira de ce comportement de gamin pour lire le petit mot sur son corps.

« In love with an American Genius*4, lut-il à l’envers.

-          On peut utiliser mon formidable stylo dans des conditions extrêmes de pression et de températures, sous l’eau, sur tout type de support… Et il sèche immédiatement ! »

Russie regarda avec horreur la fine écriture d’Amérique. Son rival se fit la malle en criant avec une joie suprême :

« C’est indélébile*5 ! 

-          Idiot de taggueur américain ! »

S’en suivit une course-poursuite dans les couloirs de l’ONU, au grand dam des nations encore présentes.

En 1969, cette marque au stylo avait complétement disparu. Seulement, la commande de Fisher Space Pen des Russes aux Américains pour des raisons de sécurité étaient certainement un petit plus pour America à cette magnifique année, placée sous le signe de la Lune.


	2. Les médicaments de grand-mère France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de dragonna : Arthur est malade et Francis s'occupe de lui.
> 
> Avertissement : En France (et sûrement dans beaucoup d'autres endroits du monde), des gens se soignent encore par les plantes. Je veux dire par là qu’ils vont les ramasser en pleine nature et font leurs propres médicaments.   
> N’utilisez pas les plantes si vous ne savez pas les reconnaître et les doser correctement. C'est terrible à avaler, je parle par expérience personnelle T_T.

Arthur ferma douloureusement les yeux et il remonta sa couette sur lui.

Il renifla et il chercha sa boîte de mouchoirs.

Il n’avait envie de voir personne. Ce léger désagrément allait lui passer et il n’avait pas besoin des autres nations et de leurs pseudo-remèdes miracles.

Le carillon magique installé à la fenêtre de sa baie vitrée sonna pour lui annoncer la venue de son enquiquineur attitré.

Avec un grognement d’ours mal léché, il se réfugia sous ses draps avec ses mouchoirs en espérant que son corps passerait inaperçu.

« Thuthur, où es-tu ? Je vais te trouver ! »

Francis fit un boucan d’enfer dans toute la maisonnée avant de penser à regarder dans la chambre.

Arthur retint sa respiration ainsi que son éternuement prochain en vain.

« Ah, je savais que tu allais te trahir ! On est malade et on ne me dit rien !

-          Go away, bloody hell ! », répondit Arthur en sortant de son lit avant d’y retourner très vite sous l’étourdissement.

Devant la mine ravie de Francis, Arthur se mit à bouder tout en le regardant avec méfiance.

Il y avait pire que Francis comme garde-malade, mais surtout il y avait beaucoup mieux.

« Tu es tellement mignon et adorable quand tu es malade, je ne saurais m’en priver. »

Arthur montra les dents, en essayant d’oublier son mal de tête. Francis s’assit au bord du lit pour avoir une idée de sa température avec le dos de sa main. Il la retira très vite.

« Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Comment tu te sens ?, s’affola Francis.

-          Mal. »

Sa gorge le brûlait, il n’avait pas envie d’en dire plus.

« Je vais vite te rétablir, histoire de rappeler à ce lit que ses occupants savent le faire bouger énergiquement. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Francis était venu chez lui avec des intentions tout à fait louables.

La mine d’Arthur s’obscurcit parce qu’il connaissait évidemment la suite. Francis allait sortir des plantes d’il ne savait quel recoin de sa propre maison pour les lui faire avaler de force.

Ou alors, il allait se laisser faire par ce stupid frog apprenti docteur…

Beuh…

Francis revint un peu plus tard avec différentes boissons qui allaient le faire uriner toute l’après-midi.

« Décoction de ronces pour ta gorge et d’écorce de saule pour la fièvre. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable quand tu ne prends pas tes médicaments, l’avertit Francis.

-          Francis, on n’est plus au Moyen-Âge !

-          Mais ça fonctionne très bien, les vieux remèdes de grand-mère. Mon pirate veut son grog ce soir ?

-          Rhum ?

-          Yes, Captain… »

Francis lui tendit le premier verre d’analgésique.

« L’aspirine existe en comprimés, se plaint Arthur d’avance.

-          J’ai mis du miel et du citron avec. »

Francis passa sa main douce dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, toi aussi, râla Arthur.

-          Tu prendras soin de moi ou nous serons deux sous la couette. J’aime tes jolies joues rouges. »

Arthur toussa et il ne put s’opposer à la force de Francis qui le redressa.

« Allez bois, ne fais pas l’enfant ! »

Le saule passait encore, mais pas le truc ignoble, verdâtre et pleins de bout de feuilles, juste à côté sur la table de nuit. S’il bougeait de façon à renverser la mixture, Francis ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était malade et les toux pouvaient être spectaculaires.

Seulement, il en avait de réserves, ce sale frenchie. Ce ne serait que retarder l’échéance.

« C’est bien Arthur. Jusqu’au bout. Je sais que c’est amer, mais ça va te faire du bien.

-          Pas question, dit Arthur, après avoir fini le premier verre et en montrant l’autre médicament naturel.

-          Tu sais que ça te fait du bien, darling. Plus vite tu seras remis, mieux je me porterais. Même si j’adore ta bouille d’ange quand tu es assommé de fatigue… Enfin, une autre sorte de fatigue me comblerait… »

Francis arrivait encore à penser bagatelles en voyant son petit ami complètement amoindri.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de le boire. Il suffit que tu le gardes en bouche assez longtemps…

-          Beuh…, grimaça Arthur.

-          Je suis pour les produits naturels mais pas ceux-là, plaisanta Francis. Bois, la potion magique ! Un remède ancestral. »

Arthur se donna du courage et il prit en bouche le liquide infâme, ignoble et atroce. Il avala une minute plus tard avec dégoût.

« C’est horrible ce truc.

-          Tu vas vite te sentir mieux… Ne me tourne pas le dos Arthur ! Je suis ton sauveur ! Tu aurais agonisé sous ta couette et tu n’aurais rien dit à personne.

-          Je ne veux pas d’un hamburger sur la tête.

-          Je ne dirais rien à America. Il te met de trop méchante humeur et après, on ne peut pas faire de galipettes !

-          Francis, s’il te plaît, pense à autre chose… »

Arthur n’allait pas lui avouer que sa gorge s’apaisait déjà et qu’il commençait à se sentir mieux.

Francis posa un gant mouillé sur son front.

« C’est mieux qu’un hamburger tout chaud…

-          D’accord avec toi, grommela Arthur en prenant plus ses aises dans son lit.

-          Arthur, il faudrait que tu changes au moins de pyjama. Tu es tout trempé.

-          Tes tactiques pour me mettre à nu n’ont pas de prises sur moi. »

Francis rit avant de l’obliger à se changer. Il finit par le laisser dormir tranquille.

Le repas préparé par les bons soins de Francis et apporté au lit lui réchauffa autant le ventre que le baiser tendre sur son front.

Plus que ses remèdes étranges, c’était sa présence qui le réconfortait vraiment dans ces moments particuliers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Récapitulatif des médocs :  
> Ecorce de saule : Elle contient naturellement de l'aspirine en grande quantité. C'est connu depuis l'Antiquité (voire l'Aube des Temps).  
> Décoction de feuilles de Ronces : Très efficace, mais imbuvable. Le mieux est de faire un gargarisme quand on a mal à la gorge. Ses propriétés sont astringentes : Assèchement de la bouche et des plaies. Connu depuis l'Aube des Temps.  
> Grog : C'est un remède d'origine anglaise du XVIII ème siècle... Un amiral voulait faire des économies en coupant le rhum avec de l'eau chaude... ça a le mérite avec un peu de citron et de miel de calmer la gorge et d'assommer un malade adulte. Pour les enfants, préférez le lait chaud bien entendu.


	3. Complexe d'Electre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Maelynna : America/Biélorussie et leurs enfants cf Action et Vérité.  
> Dans Action et Vérita, Natalya est enceinte et attend des triplés : Tasha, Alexei et Zach Jones.  
> Le complexe d’Electre pour les petites filles est le pendant du complexe d’Œdipe pour les petits garçons. Les enfants entre deux ans et trois ans sont attirés par leur parent de sexe opposé et sont agressifs envers leur parent de même sexe. Ça dure jusqu’à ce qu’ils acceptent la relation amoureuse entre leurs parents.  
> Les explications concernant ce comportement sont encore controversées pour les petites filles.

Alfred observait du coin de l’œil ses trois petits démons personnels.

Pour une fois, Tasha lisait tranquillement un livre tandis que ses frères Alexei et Zach jouaient avec des voitures. Sa fille penchait la tête sur le côté pour regarder les images sur Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Les garçons ne se disputaient pas le rôle du héros. Un cambriolage avait eu lieu sur la 72ème de leur tapis de jeux. Les policiers d’Alexei sécurisaient les alentours tandis que les pompiers de Zach intervenaient pour sauver les blessés.  Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Ils n’avaient que trois ans physique et ils semblaient bloqués à cet aspect.

Alfred était frustré que ses enfants ne grandissent pas plus vite. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu’ils deviendraient un peu plus grand et quels adultes ils seraient.

Arthur lui avait dit qu’il regretterait le temps de leur enfance.

L’Américain n’en était pas sûr.

Il aimait ses triplés, là n’était pas la question. C’était qu’il était difficile de vivre avec les mêmes bébés pendant des dizaines d’années. Natalya avait été claire : pas d’autres enfants, tant que les premiers ne sauraient pas se débrouiller un minimum tout seul.

« Daddy, fit une toute petite voix.

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Tasha ? »

Alfred prit dans ses bras sa fille chérie qui laissa malencontreusement tomber son livre sur la page de la fin. Il l’adorait, malgré toutes ses bêtises. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup niveau caractère. Energique et pleine de bonne volonté, elle animait la maisonnée. Elle était encore très maladroite et elle cassait pas mal d’objets en voulant aider.

« Quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec toi. »

Alfred fit la grimace en se souvenant des tendances psychopathes de Natalya quand il s’agissait d’arranger son mariage avec son propre frère. Ce fichu complexe allait lui pourrir le quotidien. Avec une fille coincée à cette étape de la vie, ça allait être atroce.

« Ce n’est pas possible, ma chérie. J’aime ta maman...

-          C’est embêtant, le coupa Tasha. Tu m’aimes aussi. »

Oh, le regard de tueur ! Sa fille ressemblait à Natalya plus qu’il ne voudrait le croire.

« On n’épouse pas son daddy, c’est comme ça », dit Alfred avec le plus d’autorité possible.

Sa fille croisa ses bras et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Non, pas de crise interminable de larmes !

 « Je t’aime quand même, Tasha. Tu es ma fille… »

Alfred eut droit à un foudroiement de regard. Ce statut ne convenait pas à Tasha.

« Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu m’épouserais. 

-          Un jour, tu auras un amoureux et tu l’épouseras. Ce sera quelqu’un de bien qui ne me plaira pas au début…

-          Parce que tu m’aimes beaucoup trop pour me laisser à un autre homme.

-          Euh, oui… Va jouer avec tes frères avant de trouver ton amoureux. Tu es encore trop jeune pour penser à ça.

-          Mais les filles de mon âge ont déjà un amoureux.

-          Tu n’as que trois ans Tasha.

-          J’ai quinze ans en vrai ! »

Alfred n’avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle, tellement habitué à ne pas compter en années terrestres.

« On n’est pas des humains. J’avais plus de trois cent ans quand je me suis marié avec ta maman. J’avais vingt ans physiques.

-          Oh… »

Tasha avait une jolie expression de surprise.

« … N’empêche que c’est toi que j’aime », déclara-t-elle. 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alfred trouva mignon les fleurs déposés sur sa table de nuit. Les poupées vaudou à l’effigie de Natalya de l’autre côté du lit, beaucoup moins… Alfred était presque certain de les avoir vues auparavant traîner chez Ivan. Celui-ci se vengeait sûrement d’années de course-poursuite avec sa sœur énamourée.  

Il allait avoir une explication avec son beau-frère et ce ne serait pas du joli.

 


	4. Une histoire de taxes et d'amour en Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Maelynna : FrUK… Couple franco-allemand ? ou Réunion familiale. J’ai choisi le couple franco-allemand comme sujet.  
> Thème : La crise des taxes sur les panneaux solaires chinois. Alors, je n’arrive pas à savoir quel pays de l’U.E. a fait quoi à tel moment, donc c’est complètement fictif quant à leurs actions. Je ne pense pas que l’Angleterre ait fait tout ça, c’est de la pure spéculation. Les pourcentages concernant les taxes sont arrondis, mais c’est à peu près ça.  
> Je me suis permise de mettre du GerIta en fond, parce que ça n’aurait pas la même saveur sans.  
> Personnages et couples présents ou simplement cités : FrUk, GerIta, Romano, Yao, Antonio et Artémis (Europe).

**Une histoire de taxes et d’amour en Europe.**

C’était un fait établi.

Arthur tirait une tronche mémorable à tous les meetings de l’Union Européenne.

A la base, Angleterre n’était pas favorable à l’U.E. en tant qu’organisation internationale et il ne supportait pas la sale mioche, pourrie gâtée, qui la représentait. Il n’aimait pas la contrainte de devoir s’entendre avec les autres et de faire des choix politiques dramatiques à plusieurs (et de céder aux larmes de la petite Artémis qui n’était pas adorable pour un sou). Il avait toujours tracé sa voie de manière indépendante, réfléchie et originale.

Il ne faisait pas parti du continent. Il était une île à la dérive. Il n’aurait jamais dû être accepté dans leur groupe fermé et piloté par des franco-allemands. Être à la merci de la France et de l’Allemagne lui hérissait le poil, lui faisait faire des cauchemars et lui faisait craindre le pire pour son pays. Il faisait de la résistance, dès que possible, et il pourrissait l’ambiance… ainsi que ses relations avec les autres membres… Il était dans une sale situation !

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de candidater ?

Arthur en pleurerait presque.

Depuis que les journalistes du continent avaient parlé, à tort et à travers, d’un soi-disant couple franco-allemand, il avait été jaloux et inquiet pour sa relation privilégiée avec Francis.

Il s’était dit qu’il allait détruire l’entente franco-allemande de l’intérieur et récupérer son homme. L’Europe aurait dû tourner autour de leur couple à eux ! Pas celui-là !

Et puis, si l’Union Européenne fonctionnait, ce serait toujours bénéfique pour son pays que de commercer librement avec les autres.

N’empêche que c’était son Francis à lui ! Il n’avait pas à être accaparé par Ludwig qui lui avait fait tant de mal durant la seconde guerre mondiale ! Avait-il oublié cet imbécile de France ? Il pardonnait trop facilement. Et au lieu d’être chez lui en Angleterre (l’Eurotunnel, ça sert !), Francis découchait de Paris pour Berlin.

Arthur se sentait comme le dindon de la farce, ainsi que cocufié, et ça se savait dans toute l’Europe et au-delà.

D’après Francis, c’était pour le boulot. N’importe quoi !

Arthur jeta un regard noir à Ludwig et des ondes négatives transpiraient des pores de sa peau.

France minaudait l’air de rien tout un tas de propositions, la bouche en cœur, essayant de charmer Allemagne.

Arthur inspira bruyamment, une aura meurtrière clairement dirigée vers l’Allemand impassible.

C’est qu’en plus, ils n’étaient pas discrets ! Ils se draguaient devant toute l’assemblée et ils se foutaient ouvertement de lui.

Il allait prendre des mesures radicales.

Arthur bouda Francis à chaque fois qu’il voulut engager la conversation aux pauses réglementaires. Parce que France était assis à côté d’Allemagne pendant les réunions ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se parler en messe basse durant les délibérations. Ça déconcentrait le français ! Alors, un petit mot à la pause-café, c’était son seul réconfort !

Evidemment, à midi, ce goujat alla manger avec Ludwig et pas avec lui ! Parce qu’il aurait été soi-disant désagréable !

Arthur alla trouver ses seuls vrais alliés contre ce couple politique : Feliciano et Romano. Il était temps d’agir !

Feliciano se désolait que Ludwig ne prenait pas le déjeuner avec lui, mais avec son grand frère indigne, à grands renforts de larmes et de gémissements. Soutenu par son jumeau qui en profitait pour insulter copieusement le germanique responsable de ses malheurs, il désespérait de ne plus intéresser son grand amour.

Le plan d’Angleterre ne fut pas difficile à être accepté par les deux Italies.

Cette idée de protéger les panneaux solaires européens leur semblaient être une bonne mesure pour leurs régions ensoleillées. Même si Chine pâtirait énormément de cette taxation sur ses panneaux… Il y aurait peut-être des représailles, mais il fallait tenter le coup pour leur économie.

Le projet fut adopté à l’unanimité dans les semaines qui suivirent.

Arthur aurait presque entendu Yao s’insurger contre cette mesure de taxation à presque 12% et qui pourrait passer jusqu’à plus de 40 % dans les mois à venir.

La réaction du Chinois ne se fit pas attendre. Il allait taxer le vin européen et, quand on savait que le vin qu’il importait était essentiellement français, italien et espagnol, Arthur s’en régalait d’avance. Comme quoi, il pouvait encore bousiller l’économie et le moral de son rival et latins associés, en étant leur allié. C’était beau l’Europe !

Quand la tension monta et que la Chine menaça de taxer les voitures de luxe, principalement allemandes, ce fut comme un rêve éveillé.

Vengeance !

Romano et Feliciano avaient râlé parce que leurs vins et leurs voitures étaient aussi concernés par ce problème. Arthur leur avait répliqué qu’il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie et qu’ils n’avaient qu’à mieux réfléchir sur les retombées économiques avant de lui faire confiance.

Arthur avait été poursuivi par les deux italiens dans les couloirs de Bruxelles. Non, il n’avait pas fui. Il avait fait un repli stratégique pour les coincer dans une armoire. Antonio en avait bavé quand il leur avait ouvert par inadvertance.

Enfin, ce n’était que la partie la plus risible de cette histoire.

Malheureusement pour Arthur, Francis passa plus de temps avec Ludwig pour tenter de régler cette affaire.

Arthur dut donc jouer des pieds et des mains pour rattraper la donne, arrêter la surenchère et parvenir à un accord commercial et politique avec la Chine.

Et c’est qui qu’on avait remercié ?

Le couple franco-allemand qui se tournait les pouces, tous les week-ends, à Berlin !

Oui, c’était de la faute d’Arthur ! On n’arrêtait pas de le dire, même si c’était une grande avancée pour la protection des marchés européens… Il était un génie tout de même ! Il ne faisait pas n’importe quoi, sous le coup de la jalousie !

Black sheep, le nommait-on encore. La petite Artémis ne se gênait pas pour le chanter à tue-tête, alors qu’elle avait encore des dents de lait.

Vu que la confrontation indirecte ne marchait pas, il allait dire à Francis sa façon de penser et de voir les choses.

Il appela donc Francis le vendredi soir pour être sûr qu’il serait à Paris le lendemain.

Pas un bonjour, un bonsoir, un bonne nuit, un comment ça va ou leurs équivalents anglais, juste un :

« Will you be in your house tomorrow? I’ll come.

-          Oui, bien sûr, mon petit lapin… »

Fin de la discussion.

Il avait pris l’Eurostar en fusillant du regard la destination déroulante qui indiquait Bruxelles comme terminus.

Chez Francis, il hésita à sonner, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour son engueulade du siècle avec son compagnon… Peut-être sa dernière dispute de couple avec lui… Enfin, il ne l’espérait pas. C’était son Francis et le cœur de Ludwig appartenait à Feliciano. Les beuveries avec des italiens désespérés en amour, c’était trop particulier pour continuer à y participer.

Détruire un champ de panneaux photovoltaïque chinois au volant d’une Lamborghini après s’être envoyé plusieurs litres de vins de toscane, c’était très fun, mais pas raisonnable.

Francis le prit dans ses bras en clamant haut et fort.

« Thutur, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu tous les deux !

-          Difficile avec ton agenda de ministre, répliqua Arthur acerbe.

-          Tu veux une citronnade, Arthur ? »

Non, il rêvait là ! Il cauchemardait ! Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans le couloir ! Enorme ! Cette ineptie était un tas de muscles blonds ! L’Allemand !

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. On avait un dossier à compléter en urgence, alors j’ai proposé à Lulu de venir… Mais ne pleure pas, Arthur ! Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes ! »

Arthur avait complètement craqué, devant l’Allemand en plus.

Francis voulut le réconforter en lui faisant une accolade.

Arthur le serra fortement contre lui, sachant très bien que ce serait la dernière fois, puis le repoussa.

« Je te quitte, wanker, hurla Arthur. Tu es tout le temps avec lui !

-          C’est pour le travail ! Arthur, il n’y a rien d’autres !, s’affola Francis.

-          On passe ses week-ends avec son petit ami, stupid frog ! Je te laisse avec lui !

-          Arthur, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin, voyons !

-          Et Ludwig, sois clair avec Feliciano avant qu’il ait un accident de bagnole. Asshole ! »

Francis rattrapa Arthur, l’immobilisa après un moment de lutte épique dans la rue où ils se hurlèrent tout leur amour/haine/rivalité et le ramena de force chez lui en le portant comme un sac à patate.

Arthur ne se laissait pas faire et donnait des coups de poings et de pieds dans tous les sens.

Francis fit énormément d’efforts pour s’excuser. Il vira d’abord Ludwig de chez lui en lui disant qu’il l’aimait bien, mais que son compagnon avait besoin de son corps immédiatement et qu’il pouvait faire une croix sur les prochains, non, tous les week-ends à venir. Sauf extrême de chez extrême urgence, genre catastrophe nucléaire où ils pourraient tous mourir.

Le Français sécha les larmes de son chéri à grand renfort de câlins et d’earl grey. Il se répandit en excuses en lui avouant qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’ils s’éloignaient l’un de l’autre, à cause de ce sale bouffeur de patates. Il était tellement occupé qu’il n’avait pas vu le temps passé. Il voulait seulement être à la hauteur pour Europe, lui assurer un avenir et ne pas décevoir. Il se sentait d’autant plus coupable que son petit frère en avait pâti, lui aussi. Plus jamais, il ne serait une bête de travail. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à tout jamais.

Il lui fit des petits plats tout le week-end. Il le garda au lit parce que ce n’était pas raisonnable de sortir dans cet état émotionnel et qu’ils pouvaient faire tout un tas de choses intéressantes à l’intérieur de leur chambre.

Arthur, entouré de l’amour de Francis, ne put que lui pardonner son erreur.

En revenant à Londres, le dimanche soir, il reçut un coup de fil de Feliciano qui se répandit en remerciements en tout genre pendant plus d’une heure.

L’Angleterre et l’Italie parvinrent à un accord tacite envers le couple, bourreau de travail, franco-allemand.

Ils allaient tenir leurs hommes pour ne plus souffrir de manque d’affection et ils se soutiendraient mutuellement dans les bons et les mauvais jours, jusqu’ à ce que la mort les sépare...

Arthur raccrocha avant que leur promesse devienne trop bizarre.


	5. La disparition tragique du Saint Empire Romain Germanique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages : France, Autriche, HRE, Prusse et Italie du Nord.  
> Rating : T  
> Neuvième prompt par Sternenschwester : Hétalia : La rivalité franco-autrichienne durant l'époque Napoléonienne. Si possible glisser quelque chose sur Charles VIII, Anne de Bretagne et l'Empereur Maximilian I.  
> Notes de l’auteur : Les évènements se déroulent après la bataille d’Austerlitz le 2 décembre 1805. Le Saint Empire Romain Germanique dirigé par l’Empereur germanique François II a été vaincu et un traité est signé le 26 décembre le privant de plusieurs territoires stratégiques. C’est à ce moment-là que se situe ce petit one-shot.  
> Le 06 août 1806, le Saint Empire Romain Germanique est dissolu suite à des réorganisations de l’administration Napoléonienne et laisse place à l’Autriche, la Prusse et la Confédération du Rhin (future Allemagne).   
> Alors, j’ai réussi à glisser les trois personnages historiques demandés. Charles VII était duc de Bourgogne, allié des Anglais durant la guerre de cent ans, et son héritière Marie de Bourgogne s’est mariée avec Maximilian Ier, l’Empereur d’HRE issu des Hasbourg (la maison Autrichienne). Donc les terres de Charles VII sont revenus à HRE au lieu de revenir au Royaume de France (et une frontière de plus avec HRE pour Francis !). Ensuite, il y avait beaucoup de prétendants à Anne de Bretagne dont le Roi de France et Maximilian Ier. La Bretagne est française, je ne vous apprends rien, mais ça s’est joué à l’obstination du Roi de France à se marier avec Anne de Bretagne, quitte à faire intervenir le Pape.  
> Voilà. Le petit dicton en latin « Bella gerant alii, tu felix, Austria, nube » veut dire : « Les autres font la guerre, toi, heureuse Autriche, tu te maries ». La tactique d’expansion de l’Autriche et d’HRE réside en de nombreux mariages et à éviter les conflits directs.  
> Je considère qu’on prend encore Feliciano pour une fille, donc je l’appelle Felicia, et je considère aussi Roderich comme une sorte de père de substitution pour Italie du Nord et HRE.

Roderich n’avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de ses blessures de guerre que déjà l’Empire français s’invitait dans son palais. Dès l’annonce de sa défaite à Austerlitz, l’Autrichien avait pris ses dispositions pour protéger les enfants nations dont il avait la charge de cet Empire puissant et destructeur.

Francis avait changé depuis la Révolution et était devenu des plus instables. Roderich le craignait véritablement. Francis et se pulsions de conquête le faisait ressembler à son père Rome, écrasant ses voisins et causant leur perte, sans qu’il n’en éprouvât le moindre remord.

Le petit corps brisé du Saint Empire Romain Germanique hantait les pensées de l’Autrichien et lui faisait haïr l’Empire français. Il se vengerait à sa manière de ce manque de considération envers leurs semblables.

Roderich dut se servir de sa main gauche pour boire son thé. Sa main droite avait été brisée et immobilisée, il ne pourrait plus jouer du piano pendant un certain temps et ainsi se défouler. Ses côtes étaient fêlées et sa respiration restait laborieuse et irradiante de douleur. S’il ne s’était pas blessé ainsi, son souverain n’aurait pas insisté pour prendre avec lui le petit garçon sur le champ de bataille afin de motiver les troupes. L’enfant meurtri avait été retrouvé, se vidant de son sang, par Prusse et avait été rapatrié à Vienne pour récupérer de ses blessures nombreuses et graves.

Si l’Empire français se doutait que le petit garçon vivait encore, Roderich ne pourrait assurer sa sécurité. Napoléon Ier serait capable de commanditer son assassinat. Un moment d’inattention suffirait pour détruire cette nation fragile.

« Heureusement que la campagne d’Autriche n’a pas duré plus longtemps, tu ne l’aurais pas supportée.

-          Quelle sollicitude, Francis. »

Le regard hostile de Roderich se planta dans celui de Francis. Le Français jubilait de sa victoire et se réjouissait de l’annexion de nouveaux territoires sur le petit Saint Empire qui n’y survivrait peut-être pas. Se rendait-il compte ? Ou était-il trop aveuglé par sa propre gloire et réussite ?

« Je vais unifier l’Europe.

-          Dans ton Empire gouverné par des Bonaparte, c’est une belle perspective d’avenir.

-          Exactement. C’est un Empereur visionnaire. Ce qu’il a fait pour la France dépasse mes espérances. Il réorganise tout. J’avance vraiment… Il n’y aura plus de conflits par la suite et tout sera facilité… »

Francis ne s’était même pas aperçu que Roderich avait utilisé l’ironie pour ses précédents propos. La situation était pire qu’il ne l’imaginait. L’Autrichien pensait qu’Arthur exagérait quand il disait que son rival avait perdu toute raison et bon sens. Francis, en chair et en os, était bien plus éloquent que des racontars. Il se croyait absolument dans son bon droit et il fallait immédiatement le faire redescendre sur Terre.

 «… Tu ne t’en sortiras pas avec des mariages et des entourloupes diplomatiques, cette fois-ci, le titilla Francis. Bella gerant alii, tu felix, Austria, nube ! Vouloir m’encercler en t’appropriant la Bourgogne et la Bretagne, héritage de femmes sans défense, c’était mesquin. Ton Empire n’est pas innocent dans cette histoire ! Tu as voulu m’asphyxier à petit feu ! Tu as voulu reprendre l’œuvre de Charles VII qui voulait me détruire lors de la guerre de cent ans et profiter de l’animosité d’Anne de Bretagne contre moi pour me tuer. Vivre sous les Hasbourg, ce serait une véritable plaie… »

Francis fit une grimace à l’évocation de la famille impériale autrichienne. Roderich prit sur lui, il était vaincu et il avait plus important à protéger que son honneur. Francis, confiant en son Empereur, se fourvoyait sur le succès de sa conquête de l’Europe.

« C’est de l’histoire ancienne. J’avoue avoir menacé ton intégrité, seulement tu te défends bien. A ce que je sache, Anne de Bretagne a épousé ton Roi et tu as annexé la Bretagne. Tu devrais en être heureux, le coupa Roderich.

-          J’ai tout fait pour que ton Empereur Maximilian Ier ne l’épouse pas et j’en suis fier. Je prends ma revanche après toutes ces années où tu n’as eu de cesse que de t’installer tout le long de mes frontières. Tu es allé jusqu’à aliéner mes propres frères !

-          Tu n’es pas obligé de me faire part de tes ressentiments. J’en suis tout à fait conscient. Le traité que j’ai été obligé de signer…

-          Obligé, de suite, les grands mots, dit Francis avec emphase. Devrais-je te rappeler que tu es venu négocier la reddition du Saint Empire pour protéger ton peuple ?

-          Tu es vraiment très gourmand, France.

-          Je ne fais que récupérer ma sœur Felicia et empêcher ce sale morveux de menacer mon Empire. Je les veux, tous les deux. Ce serait absolument cruel de les séparer, tu ne crois pas ? »

De fureur, Roderich frappa la table de son poing, faisant trembler le service de porcelaine. Il devait se calmer, utiliser les bons mots, saisir la bonne occasion pour ébranler les convictions de Francis. Il avait peut-être perdu cette guerre, mais il était bien déterminé à ébranler cet Empire de l’intérieur et à le vaincre en définitive.

« Tout à fait, Francis, ce serait cruel… »

…mais, nécessaire…

« … j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t’annoncer. Tu ne récupèreras que Felicia.

-          Pourtant dans le traité, j’ai récupéré les terres de ma sœur et les terres au Nord de chez toi pour le petit Empire. Tu veux garder la main prise sur ton Empire et l’influencer pour me prendre à revers…

-          Francis, je te somme d’avoir un peu de respect pour les morts ! »

Les larmes vinrent naturellement aux yeux de Roderich. Il n’avait qu’à penser à l’état dans lequel Gilbert lui avait ramené son garçon pour se sentir triste et désespéré. Il passa sa main valide sur son visage pour effacer son émoi.

« Tu as anéanti mon Empire, tu as assassiné cette nation… »

Francis pâlit à une vitesse effroyable, se rendant compte où son enthousiasme guerrier l’emmenait.

« … Je ne savais pas, Roderich. Il y a des obsèques de prévue. Toutes mes condoléances.

-          On a été obligé de précipiter l’enterrement en raison de… Enfin, tu comprends… Il n’était pas présentable… A cause de toi. »

Francis ne pensa même pas à lui rejeter la faute, tellement il était effondré d’avoir été à l’origine du décès violent de l’un des leurs. Ce n’était plus arrivé depuis l’extinction des Anciens. Roderich espérait que ce mensonge ferait réfléchir Francis, lui plomberait le moral et le ferait renoncer à faire plus de mal autour de lui. L’Autrichien laissa mariner Francis un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Felicia n’est pas au courant. Je pensais que tu serais le plus à même à le lui annoncer. Comme tu fais partie de sa famille, tu sauras plus facilement trouver les mots justes pour ce gâchis.

-          Ta vengeance est pitoyable, Roderich.

-          Oh, tu préfères que je le lui dise moi-même avec mes propres mots ?

-          Surtout pas ! »

Francis se releva. Il allait partir à grands pas. Seulement, il se contint pour lui annoncer.

« Felicia deviendra le Royaume d’Italie et je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour qu’elle soit indépendante de moi et surtout de toi !, s’exclama Francis. Elle deviendra forte et belle, elle n’aura plus de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit ! Personne ne lui fera du mal et personne ne l’exploitera !

-          Bonne résolution. »

Roderich aurait applaudi s’il n’avait pas été en si mauvais état. Il avait sa maigre victoire ! Il savait qu’à partir d’aujourd’hui tout changerait pour l’Empire français et pour le sien. Francis ne serait plus le même. Il serait découragé avant même de combattre, parce qu’il avait tué une nation enfant avec ses ambitions folles et qu’il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Le déclin de leurs Empires s’annonçait, après autant de temps passés à rivaliser de ruses pour se concurrencer.

Roderich se traîna toute la journée dans son palais et il se refusa le droit d’aller au chevet de son ancien Empire Romain Germanique. Ludwig deviendrait, il l’espérait, fort et beau et indépendant, grâce à ce mensonge qui le rongerait toute sa vie.


	6. L'Eurovision, c'est en Europe !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dixième prompt de petite_laitue : Hétalia - Les pays de l'Europe pendant l'Eurovision. Et Alfred essaye de taper l'incruste parce que c'est vraiment pas juste qu'à chaque fois il ne soit pas invité.
> 
> J'ai réussi à caser tous les pays ayant participé au moins une fois à l'Eurovision ! Youpi !

Les pays de l’EBU (European Broadcasting Union), participant à l’Eurovision, s’étaient donné rendez-vous à Copenhague chez Danemark, avant de rejoindre les loges leur étant attitrées dans la salle de concert.

Mathias avait renoncé à gérer ses compatriotes européens dans sa maison.

France et Angleterre se prenaient déjà le chou à propos de leurs chanteurs. Qui ferait le meilleur score ? Ils en étaient à cinq victoires chacun et il fallait les départager. L’Azerbaïjan fit la malencontreuse erreur de remarquer qu’ils n’avaient plus gagné depuis au moins quinze ans. Angleterre en profita pour rappeler que cela faisait trente-six ans pour Francis, ce qui entraina un roulé-boulé phénoménal… Portugal tomba de tout son poids sur Malte, alors qu’ils voulaient à tout prix s’éviter lors de la soirée d’ouverture. Gênés au possible, ils se levèrent en essayant de ne pas se regarder et ils partirent bouder dans leur coin. 

Russie terrorisait Estonie, Lettonie et Géorgie avec des propos menaçants. S’il leur venait encore ou pour la première fois à l’idée de lui passer devant, ils prendraient très cher. Les trois pays se collèrent les uns contre les autres quand Biélorussie vint appuyer les dires de son frère chéri avec son couteau. Ukraine s’interposa pour calmer les esprits en encourageant tout le monde à faire de son mieux. L’intérêt de Moldavie, venue à la rescousse, pour la plastique Ukrainienne eut tôt fait d’énerver la famille de celle-ci qui changea automatiquement de cible.

De leur côté, les Italiens gavaient les invités de pâtes en tout genre, tout en servant de l’eau minérale, préférant privilégier la promotion de la gastronomie de leurs pays que leur participant. Ce jusqu’à ce qu’il ne prenne la lubie à Espagne d’embêter l’Italie du Sud. Andorre profita d’être là pour se mettre entre eux deux et leur donner sa vision de l’éducation. Quant à Saint Marin, il révéla des détails de la vie commune d’Espagne et d’Italie du Sud plutôt compromettants.

Mathias n’avait pas entendu d’insultes aussi fleuries depuis… depuis sa dernière visite en Italie.

Autriche jouait du Chopin pour maintenir un fond sonore acceptable et approprié à ce genre d’occasion. Hongrie essayait de lui faire entendre raison en lui expliquant qu’il alimentait le bruit plutôt que de l’assainir. Echappant à la vigilance d’Allemagne, Prusse y alla de son petit mot soi-disant spirituel. Et, un coup de poêle ! Roumanie rajouta son grain de sel. Et deux coups de poêle ! Bulgarie voulut défendre Roumanie ! Et troisième coup de poêle ! Slovénie et Croatie passèrent leur tour et décidèrent que l’étage était beaucoup plus sûr.

Pologne s’était déguisé pour l’occasion et Lituanie faisait tout son possible pour le dissuader de sortir dans cette tenue indécente.

Suisse gardait son fusil sous la main pour menacer quiconque ferait des avances à Luxembourg.

Grèce prenait des paris avec Turquie en présence de Monaco, concernant le nombre de points qu’ils obtiendraient chacun. Pourquoi Héraklès se sentait-il obligé de taquiner Sadiq à chaque occasion ? Quant à Monaco, elle ne faisait rien pour rattraper ce genre de maladresse : elle enfonçait le clou dès que possible avec jubilation. Non, Chypre osait donner son point de vue dans cette discussion !

Mathias se prit la tête entre les mains.  

Même Finlande et Suède se disputaient à propos de leurs concurrents ! Norvège et Islande qui n’avaient pas l’habitude de les voir ainsi faisaient tout pour rattraper leurs paroles de trop.

Israël tentait d’intéresser un autre pays dans ce vacarme. Il se sentait apparemment seul et délaissé. Non, Danemark n’irait pas lui faire la conversation ! Il poussa Arménie dans les bras d’Israël et préféra ne pas savoir ce que cette rencontre pourrait provoquer.

La République Tchèque et la Slovaquie dévalisaient son frigidaire de toutes les bières disponibles et passaient entre les différents conflits pour en proposer. Ils passèrent, comme si de rien n’était, entre les pays des Balkans qui se fusillaient du regard. L’ambiance était plus que tendue entre l’Albanie, la Bosnie-Herzégovine, la Croatie, le Monténégro, la Serbie et la Slovénie.

Danemark, malgré son enthousiasme légendaire, ne se risquerait pas à s’approcher d’eux.

Pays Bas lui proposa de quoi se détendre et il préféra refuser, histoire de ne pas dire de bêtise lors du discours d’ouverture.

Quand Irlande annonça que de toute façon personne ne pourrait la battre grâce à ses sept victoires ; et certainement pas son morveux de frère anglais ; Mathias pensa qu’ils avaient atteint le summum de l’ingérable.

Danemark se trompait lourdement.

On frappa lourdement à la porte. Belgique eut la gentillesse d’ouvrir à…

« Faites place au héros ! », hurla America, en tenue de cow-boy, armé d’une guitare sèche et d’un micro.

Tous les pays européens se turent, choqués de voir apparaître America alors qu’ils étaient en pleines retrouvailles.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Alfred ?, demanda Arthur, prenant la parole pour eux tous…

-          Et je rajouterai : quel bon vent t’amènes encore une fois ?

-          On ne t’a pas sonné, Francis !

-          Je suis le héros ! Je viens concourir à votre show ! Sans moi, cela n’en vaudra même pas la peine d’être diffusé dans le monde entier.

-          Dégage vermine ! Tu n’es pas autorisé à entrer dans la cour des meilleurs, répliqua Ivan pour le blesser.

-          Pourquoi donc ?

-          Tu ne fais pas parti de l’EBU, décréta Ludwig avec un ton docte.

-          J’ai été une colonie d’Angleterre, ça compte pas ?

-          Ne mets pas ce fait en avant juste quand il t’arrange !, s’énerva Arthur. Tu peux redevenir ma colonie, je ne vois pas d’inconvénient…

-          Ah, non ! Je suis juste le meilleur et j’ai le droit d’affronter les autres !

-          On ne veut pas de toi, bastardo !, lui signifia Romano en tirant la langue. T’es pas de la région ! Retourne en Amérique, sur un autre continent envahi par la malbouffe, qui n’a rien à voir avec notre belle Europe !

-          Russie est en Asie ! C’est pour cette raison qu’il n’est pas dans l’U.E. ! Il ne devrait même pas concourir.

-          Ta jalousie me sidère, répondit Ivan. Mon histoire est intimement liée à celle de l’Europe.

-          Moi aussi.

-          Tu as vraiment envie de redevenir ma colonie. J’approuve !

-          Arrête de dire des bêtises, Angleterre ! Et les autres, là ! Ils ne sont pas en Europe !, dit America en désignant les pays des Balkans.

-          Hé, reste à ta place, l’Américain.

-          Ici, tu n’as pas droit de véto !

-          Et on est Européens, révise ta géographie !

-          Oui, c’est vrai ça, en plus !

-          Non, mais j’ai compris que tous ici, vous vous croyez faisant partie de l’Europe, ricana Alfred.

-          Parce que toi, tu crois qu’en étant à 5 000 kilomètres de chez nous, tu en fais partie ?

-          C’est un argument qui se tient, répondit Alfred. Seulement, je suis le héros et j’ai des bases militaires chez vous ! Donc, ça compte ! Je ne suis pas si loin que ça. »

Un murmure commun d’indignation parcourut les rangs européens.

« Je vais ressortir mes missiles et on va bien s’amuser, America, le menaça Ivan.

-          Ah, non, reste à ta place !, s’écrièrent tous les pays.

-          Je vous protège de l’impérialisme américain.

-          Comme si tu pouvais encore le faire ! De toute façon, vous n’êtes que des mauvais perdants ! », les provoqua America.

Tous les pays le huèrent et le sifflèrent.

« Je suis le meilleur. Vous avez vu les résultats des Jeux Olympiques !

-          C’est bizarre que tu ne ressortes pas celui des Championnats du monde à Moscou où l’équipe Russe a remporté le classement, le titilla Ivan. De plus, l’Eurovision n’a rien à voir avec le sport.

-          C’était un exemple. Je suis aussi le meilleur dans le domaine musical. »

Le gloussement outré d’Autriche aurait pu suffire comme réponse.

« On ne peut pas lui enlever qu’il a inventé le jazz, argumenta Francis.

-          Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas le défendre. Tu lui tends la main, il te bouffe le bras, râla Arthur.

-          Alors, c’est d’accord ? Je peux participer ! »

Des « non » en différentes langues rejetèrent sa proposition.

« Bon, je joue ma dernière carte, dit Alfred. J’ai apporté à manger ! »

Alfred leur montra des sacs provenant de ses fast-foods. La réaction de Romano fut la plus rapide tout en étant spectaculaire.

« Stronzo, tu retournes sur ton continent par le prochain avion et tu emmènes ses cochonneries avec toi ! Bastardo americano, l’Europe est le continent de la gastronomie ! Non, Angleterre ne compte pas ! Il a juste fait des expériences malheureuses en cuisine avec des maigres ressources, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever son inventivité ! Un steak avec une tranche de tomates et une feuille de salade entre deux bouts de pains, c’est… c’est… c’est… Il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire ça ! Cazzo !

-          Un hamburger !

-          Voilà, la seule façon de le décrire, c’est un mot à toi ! Tu n’es pas Européen ! Bastardo americano ! On ne va pas subir ton impérialisme jusqu’au point de croire que ton continent et le nôtre, c’est le même ! Stronzo !

-          Bien dit, camarade !, applaudit Russie.

-          Et bien, le vôtre, il empiète quasiment sur l’Afrique et sur l’Eurasie…

-          Dehors !

-          Je ne vous laisserai pas conquérir le monde avec des chansons d’amour ! »

D’un commun accord, les pays Européens l’expulsèrent de chez Danemark. Les discussions suivantes concernèrent son intervention et les membres de l’EBU redevinrent soudés jusqu’au point de dire qu’America n’avait qu’à organiser son propre concours avec ses cinquante états et de laisser s’amuser ensemble pour une fois.


	7. Se faire des idées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt pour petite_laitue : Hétalia - Allemagne et Italie ont trouvé les doujins de Japon. Ils sont outrés. Enfin surtout Allemagne.

Ludwig savait que c’était une très mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d’œil sur les livres qu’il allait ramasser.

Feliciano et lui s’étaient proposés pour faire du rangement dans l’appartement de Kiku à Berlin, avant que le gouvernement de celui-ci ne débarquât et ne découvrît les dégâts d’une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée.

Le pauvre Japonais était parti tôt le matin, avec la gueule de bois, pour une affaire urgente et ne pourrait revenir à temps pour le faire lui-même. Sa réputation en dépendait. C’était une affaire d’honneur et on ne plaisantait pas avec l’honneur d’un japonais.

Ludwig faisait tout son possible pour rendre l’endroit présentable, tout en supportant les chansonnettes de Feliciano.

Feliciano aidait de son mieux. Il avait un bon coup de balai. Il nettoyait le sol dès que Ludwig le dégageait d’objets de toutes sortes. Il rangeait à leur place tout ce qu’il trouvait. De manière désordonnée !

« Bon sang, Italie ! Japon est plus carré que ça ! »

Feliciano bougea ses bras pour faire un carré avec ses épaules, avec un air béat.

Avec un petit sourire, Ludwig se détourna de lui. Il repasserait derrière lui, comme d’habitude.

Il attrapa le livre par terre et il s’étonna de voir deux hommes sur la couverture de ce qui ressemblait à un manga. Le petit 18+ lui mit la puce à l’oreille.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il voulait qu’on range.

-          Tu as trouvé quoi ? Vee !

-          Rien d’important. »

Feliciano lui prit le livre des mains et l’ouvrit. Il plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de comprendre les dessins. Ludwig se pencha au-dessus de lui. C’était assez flou. On aurait dit que c’était assez suggéré, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c’était pornographique. Feliciano vint à la page précédente, prit une inspiration indignée et revint là où ils en étaient. Ludwig n’en croyait pas lui aussi ses yeux.

« Mais ce sont deux hommes !

-          Ah, tu as remarqué, toi aussi, dit gêné Ludwig qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-          Japon a ce genre de lecture ? Vee ! Je pensais qu’il voulait qu’on planque ses estampes érotiques féminines. Je les cherche depuis tout à l’heure. Vee ! Je suis surpris !

-          C’est tout ce que ça t’inspire !, s’indigna Ludwig. On vient de découvrir que notre meilleur ami est homosexuel !

-          Et alors ? Il est plus bi à mon avis…

-          Italie, il ne t’a pas fait d’avance ?

-          Tu es jaloux ? Vee, s’en amusa Feliciano.

-          Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question ! »

Feliciano en rit de bon cœur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de choquant là-dedans ? »

Ludwig se sentit acculé. C’était qu’il n’était pas très à l’aise sur le sujet et qu’en plus il se posait des questions sur lui-même à cause d’Italie. Le sourire de Feliciano, le rire de Feliciano, la présence de Feliciano, le corps de Feliciano… Tout proche !

« Rien de choquant, répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

-          T’as vu comment ils le font ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait ce genre de positions ! Vee ! Japon me surprendra encore et toujours ! »

Est-ce que Japon et Italie étaient ensembles ? Est-ce qu’Italie préparait ses plans pour ce soir ? Etait-ce pour ça que Japon les avait autorisés à ranger sa chambre ? Etait-il intime avec Feliciano ? L’avait-il fait comme les deux personnages devant ses yeux ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser !

« Ah, Italie, on devrait s’y remettre ! »

Les yeux de Feliciano s’ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise.

« Ah ! Ne me dis pas qu’on l’a déjà fait ensemble ! Je ne m’en souviens plus ! »

Ludwig crut que sa tête allait exploser.

« Je parlais de rangement !

-          Oh… Ah, oui, ça, on l’a fait plein de fois… »

Feliciano avait l’air déçu. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Ludwig, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Un jour, il faudra qu’on essaye tous les deux… », dit Feliciano dans le but de l’embêter.

La paume de Feliciano irradiait d’une chaleur bien agréable et ses yeux d’une lueur désireuse bien dangereuse. Confronté à cette envie, Ludwig ne sut vraiment pas quoi faire.

« … l’aspirateur ! C’était pour rire ! »

Ludwig ne trouva pas la plaisanterie drôle. Feliciano était un homme à femmes et lui ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait exactement de Feliciano.

« ça ne t’a pas donné des idées ? Sinon, on peut piocher dans les doujins de Japon !

-          Ça ira, Feliciano. Je pense que tu as assez d’imagination pour nous deux ! »

Feliciano attrapa un autre livre et blêmit d’un coup.

« Ah ! C’est nous ! Ludwig, c’est nous ! Sur la couverture ! Japon n’est qu’un pervers ! »

Ludwig tenta d’attraper le livre des mains de Feliciano. Ils se battirent quelques secondes, avant de s’étaler par terre et d’être confronté à la page centrale.

« Oh, c’est pas vrai !, cria Ludwig, en voyant le personnage le représentant s’occuper activement de celui d’Italie.

-          Il faut qu’on écrase Japon de travail. Il a l’air de s’ennuyer, vee, râla Feliciano. C’est notre vie privée !

-          Devrais-je te rappeler qu’on n’est pas ensemble !

-          Si… Peut-être se fait-il des idées parce qu’on dort ensemble !

-          Il y a de quoi se faire des idées !

-          Toi aussi, vee ?

-          Moi aussi, quoi ?

-          Tu te fais des idées parce qu’on dort ensemble ?

-          J’envisage juste qu’on puisse s’en faire.

-          Ce n’est pas une réponse, ça. Vee !

-          Toi aussi, tu l’envisages !, se défendit Ludwig.

-          Alors, est-ce qu’on se fait des idées tous les deux ? »

Ludwig regarda Feliciano qu’il écrasait de tout son poids et il se fit immédiatement des idées. Avec le doujin sous les yeux, ce n’était pas bien difficile.

Feliciano sourit, avant de l’embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

« C’est pas désagréable et, en plus, c’est toi, conclut Feliciano. Bon, rangeons et sortons de là. Tu m’écrases, Lud. Ah, et au fait, Japon ne m’a jamais fait d’avance. Je suis libre ! Enfin, plus maintenant, puisque je suis avec toi. Tu veux qu’on garde le doujin ?

-          Je veux surtout le lui confisquer, Feli. Qu’il ne se fasse plus de trip sur nous deux ! »

Feliciano se blottit dans ses bras et Ludwig embrassa le sommet de son crâne. L’Allemand se promit de ne jamais faire référence à ce qui les avait rapprochés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prépare un autre texte en prenant le même prompt comme base. ça se passe durant la WWII. Je le posterai à part lorsque je l'aurai terminé.


	8. Une raison de résister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Dragonna : Hetalia - Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Arthur laissait souvent Francis s'occuper de Peter. Et ses frères (Ecosse et Pays de Galles) venaient aider.
> 
> L’histoire se situe dans Action ou Vérité. Francis est à Londres, mais personne ne lui fait confiance puisqu’il est divisé entre le gouvernement de Londres et celui de Vichy. C’est avant qu’il ne décide de rejoindre la France et les résistants.
> 
> Sealand est à l’origine une plateforme marine de combat pour lutter contre les attaques aériennes allemande sur Londres. Une sorte d’avant-poste.

« Mais ne partez pas mademoiselle ! »

La nourrice de Peter était vraiment quelqu’un de farouche. Elle ne le laissait jamais s’approcher d’elle et elle s’en allait toujours précipitamment.

Francis ne la reconnaissait qu’à sa silhouette et à ses longs cheveux blonds. Il se demandait encore si c’était la mère du bébé d’Arthur. Et de ses autres enfants. Sa véritable rivale en amour ! Il arriverait à lui parler entre deux yeux et à mettre cette histoire au clair. Arthur serait capable de dire à sa femme qu’elle ne devait pas l’approcher sous prétexte qu’il était un pervers.

De toute façon, il était surtout venu pour le petit être dans le berceau : Peter Kirkland, territoire encore indéfini.

Il fallait surveiller constamment le bébé. Bien que son territoire ne fût pas encore déterminé par leurs soins, il semblait être en pleine zone de conflits armés. La santé de l’enfant s’en faisait ressentir.

Arthur l’avait chargé de veiller sur le petit garçon, alors que lui, Mister Kirkland dans toute sa splendeur, s’occupait de lui rendre son pays. Francis se sentait totalement impuissant et mis à l’écart. Sa seule contribution aux forces alliées se réduisait à son rôle de nounou pour le dernier rejeton Kirkland.

Francis ne devait respecter qu’une seule chose : les heures de visite de cette foutue nourrice. Il aurait bien aimé voir à quoi elle ressemblait : elle semblait plutôt jolie.

Francis se pencha sur le berceau : Peter était réveillé et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Le pauvre, il avait hérité des sourcils de son père. Les autres enfants avaient été épargnés, mais pas lui. Tant qu’il était sage et tranquille, autant faire une inspection rapide. Francis ôta les vêtements du nourrisson pour examiner sa peau. Il avait encore quelques bleus que Francis s’empressa de recouvrir de gel à l’arnica. Ce n’était pas de la maltraitance de leur part. Le corps de Peter somatisait toutes les attaques sur son territoire. La fois où il avait eu le bras cassé durant la nuit leur avait fait craindre le pire. Voir cet enfant tous les jours lui donnait plus envie de se battre pour faire cesser cet affrontement que d’épancher ses blessures. N’importe quel être humain pouvait s’en charger. A moins qu’Arthur craignît qu’on ne s’en prît directement à son bébé pour le faire plier. Arthur avait confiance en lui pour garder son enfant, mais pas pour agir en tant que nation.

Francis prit le bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas s’occuper d’un nourrisson. Il aimerait être père un jour et, en temps de paix, il n’aurait pas rechigné à avoir Peter dans ses bras. Il se sentait inutile et il voulait aider son pays. La guerre le préoccupait beaucoup trop.

« Alors, comment va le morveux ? »

Francis se retourna vers Alba, en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Ne me dis pas qu’il dort, quand son oncle vient le voir.

-          J’essaie de le faire dormir avant ce soir. Les Allemands attaquent de nuit.

-          Tu ne devrais pas t’attacher autant à lui.

-          Quel défaitiste !

-          On n’est qu’au début de cette guerre. Ses blessures pourraient s’aggraver. Si on connaissait au moins son territoire, on pourrait le protéger efficacement.

-          Que fait Arthur ? Je ne le vois jamais auprès de son fils. »

Alba ricana dans sa barbe.

« Il vient quand tu n’es pas là. 

-          Il m’évite. Ce n’est pas possible autrement !, râla Francis.

-          Il fait tout son possible pour combattre efficacement les Allemands. C’est un très bon stratège. Il va réussir à protéger son fils et à te rendre ton pays.

-          Lors de la dernière guerre, je dois mes fesses à America. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait celui-là ?

-          Il est neutre.

-          La belle jambe que ça nous fait ! Tu devrais lui envoyer des photos de son petit frère, ça le ferait peut-être réagir !

-          Si tu crois que notre situation ne le touche pas personnellement, tu te trompes. Il faut convaincre ses dirigeants. Ce n’est pas la photo d’un bébé nation couvert de bleu qui les fera réagir.

-          Si les attaques de l’Allemagne s’intensifie sur le territoire de Peter, il pourrait en mourir.

-          Je sais, Francis. C’est pour cette raison que je te dis de ne pas t’attacher à lui.

-          C’est une nation, Peter survivra, affirma Francis. Tu devrais y croire… »

Francis entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête pour apercevoir Cymru s’approcher lui aussi.

« Alors, toute la famille vient aux nouvelles ? ça vous plaît d’avoir un bébé dans les pattes ? »

Cymru grommela quelque chose, avant de tendre les bras pour prendre Peter contre lui. Francis s’amusait de voir Cymru aux petits soins avec le bébé. Cymru n’avait pas d’enfants à sa connaissance et il jouait aux tontons gâteaux avec ses neveux et ses nièces.

« Prends exemple sur Cymru.

-          C’est bon, j’ai eu deux mioches. J’ai eu ma part de couches sales », râla Alba.

Francis savait bien qu’Alba jouait les durs, mais il était le premier à soigner Peter à l’aide de la magie quand les blessures se révélaient graves. C’était sa manière à lui de se faire du souci et de veiller sur Peter.

« Ce n’est pas au chevet de Peter que nous résoudrons ce conflit, râla Francis.

-          Le voir me remotive, affirma Cymru.

-          Tu as raison, on devrait être avec Arthur pour mettre au point un plan d’action. Tu devrais toi aussi.

-          J’ai du mal à me faire que mon gouvernement soit en exil à Londres. Je devrais être en France.

-          Quoi ? Tu cautionnes Vichy !

-          Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J’ai entendu parler que mes citoyens s’organisaient pour résister à l’occupant. Il faut qu’on utilise ce réseau.

-          Ne fais pas de bêtise, Francis. Reste ici… 

-          Je n’arrive pas à ne rien faire, quand je le vois comme ça. »

Ses amis posèrent une main sur son épaule.

« On en parlera à Arthur… »

Seulement, ce n’était que de belles paroles.

Une fois en France, dans la zone occupée, Francis pensa qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Rejoindre les résistants et espionner l’adversaire étaient la manière la plus efficace de protéger Peter et de délivrer son pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le dernier prompt pour le défi ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire autant de prompts différents et ce pour plusieurs personnes.

**Author's Note:**

> *1Citation de Pierre Baillargeon (Les citations ne sont pas anachronique. Youhou !)  
> *2 Citation de St Exupéry (Le Petit Prince)  
> *3C’est ce que j’ai trouvé sur un magazine américain (je ne sais pas quelles sont les valeurs exactes, ce ne sont jamais les mêmes). J’ai fait la conversion en °Celsius, parce que je trouve que c’est beaucoup plus parlant qu’en °F.  
> *4Amoureux d’un Génie Américain  
> *5 ça, c’est une grande supposition de ma part. Je n’ai rien trouvé sur cette propriété. Je ne sais pas si ça s’efface ou pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Russie, la peau a un grand pouvoir de régénération.
> 
> Petite note de fin : La mine en graphite des crayons casse très souvent, ce qui produit des micro-fragments. Ceux-ci peuvent endommager les circuits électroniques et blesser les astronautes par inhalation. Le Fisher Space Pen est donc devenu le stylo officiel des agences spatiales américaines et soviétiques.  
> D'après mes recherches internet, le Space Pen n'aurait coûté qu'un million de dollars d'investissement à la société Fisher.


End file.
